The present invention relates generally to vehicle event detection and notification systems, and in particular to a method and apparatus for automatically detecting, characterizing, and reporting vehicle events, such as crashes.
Airbag systems detect crash events in a very short period of time and then deploy one or more airbags. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,307, to Mazur, discloses an apparatus for controlling actuation of an occupant restraint system in a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,838, to Miyamori, discloses an apparatus for operating an inflatable occupant restraint system. The following patents are also directed to airbag deployment: U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,906, to McIver; U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,174, to Okimoto; U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,775, to Tsurushima et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,5508,920, to Gioutsos; U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,842, to Gioutsos; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,166, to Mazur. U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,427, to Cavallaro, is directed to a system that detects when an airbag deploys and then sends an emergency message.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,197, to Sorden et al., discloses event-activated reporting of vehicle location. U.S. Patent No. 5,223,844, to Mansell et al., discloses a vehicle tracking and security system which automatically transmits the vehicle's location when an alarm activates or upon the request of the vehicle operator. U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,583, to Scuderi, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,426, to Merkel, disclose moving mass sensors and message transmission when an airbag deployment is detected.
The following patents are also directed to vehicle-related notification systems: U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,482, to Schreder; U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,043, to Berard et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,286, to Tendler; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,427, to Cavallaro.